


Unknown

by percicoheronstairs



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Merlin (TV), The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller, Troy (2004)
Genre: Achilles is Arthur and then Enjolras, How Do I Tag, I just needed fluff, M/M, Not a Crossover, Patroclus is Merlin and then R, Reincarnation, Soulmates, They always find eachother, They dont remember their past lives, hello Apollo, until they do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percicoheronstairs/pseuds/percicoheronstairs
Summary: You love him..You love him but you know he does not love you. How could he? He doesn't even know you, but oh how he does.
Relationships: Achilles/Patroclus (Song of Achilles), Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Unknown

Month 6

You love him.. You love him but you know he does not love you. How could he? He doesn't even know you, but oh how he does. He must.. somehow..how else do you explain the way he smiles at you when you walk in? He must know what it does to you, but then that implies that he knows anything about you and now we have come full circle. You have been coming to this little shop for 6 months. Sitting at the same little table in the corner. You don't know why you are here, but that's a lie right there isnt it? You're here for him. You tell yourself you don't know why you turned and came in here that first friday instead of going to your normal place down the street.. but that's not quite true either because it must have been for him. You didn't know it at the time - didn't even know he existed - but there's no other explanation. Something drew you here. So here you sit at the same table you chose that friday night drinking the same drink as always because you get so nervous talking to him you forget how to say more than two words. You sit, and you watch the purple light of the sunset shine through his hair as he and his friends make the transition from coffeehouse-library to bar. Surely it's not possible for one man to be so beautiful? You don't know how anyone gets anything done with him around and they don't just sit and stare. He's stunning. He's stunning and he doesn't even know you're name. Some days you sit here in despair over that fact but then some days it's just not possible to feel anything but joy around him. Today is one of those days, his beauty is not the only thing that makes it obvious he does not belong here, oh you should hear him talk! His passion, his fervor, his fury and anger and rage! His misery and his joy.. Oh to hear him talk is to be in the presence of god himself. Sometimes he looks at you. The high you get from a single glance! But he doesn't see you, not really. It's nothing more than a sweep across the room. It is obvious to his friends and coworkers the way you stare but they would never say anything to you. They know how you feel. He never notices. You look down at the coffee he gave you when you arrived today. It's gone cold. Your cup says a name that is not yours and you wonder if he knows.

Month 7 

You are having a subpar day and it seems to get worse the longer the day goes on. At least he is working today, but even that does not bring you the usual amount of joy. You toss your bags onto the table without any of your normal delicacies and make your way to the counter. He hands you your drink with a small smile (your favorite of his smiles) as you pay. You notice three things when you sit down

  1. He had your drink ready before you reached the counter
  2. He doesn't ever smile at other customers, he barely smiles at his friends
  3. On your cup in place of a name he has written a question



~

' _ **Are you okay**?_'

Three words. That was all it took to change your mood - your day - your life!

He knows you exist..

He knows you exist!!

~

You feel eyes on you so you glance up, but he has already turned away. Is it possible you were wrong? Has he known everything this whole time? Has he really been paying attention? How much has he noticed? How much has he seen? You think back to all those glances around the room.. is it possible they were really glances at you that he was trying to hide? But why would he hide them.. everyone knows you're in love with him and if he truly has been paying attention this whole time then surely he knows too, it's not like you've been good at hiding it yourself. Why hasn't he said anything? All of a sudden you realize that besides his speeches you've never heard him say a word around you. Sometimes he will be talking to his friends when you walk in but as soon as he notices you he stops. He let's the others take over taking orders too except for yours, he always does yours. Does he get tongue-tied around you too? Does he feel the strange pull you feel? The sense that you somehow know each other -- no it's more than that - you belong with each other.

Once that thought hits you know it's TRUE. You know. Every moment of your lives flash through your mind. You have been with each other since the beginning of time. You were gods then mortals. Achilles and Patroclus. Arthur and Merlin. You have lived thousands of lives, always finding each other, always ending up together. Most recently you were Enjolras and Grantaire but even that was centuries ago for a normal mortal. It seems this time you brought your friends when you came back. All of your many names are known throughout history, all of your stories are tragedy, but you would die a million times over for his love.

You catch his eye across the room and remember when he once said of you 'He's more myself than I am' and you think you understand.

"Hello Apollo"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I hope you liked it! I wrote it without a plan and honestly I didn't even know who I was writing about until the last paragraph when it just hit me. Beta by yesgrantaireisdrunk


End file.
